1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards for enhancing functionalities of the computer system, such as sound cards, video cards, and graphics cards. The expansion cards are often fixed in the computer system with screws. However, using screws to fix the expansion cards is very laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.